Instant Message Me
by Kaorii
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran had never met. There had never been any card capturing. They where just ordinary 17 year olds doing what they do best. Having fun. One day changed the life for both Syaoran and Sakura when they met in a chat room. First it began as just


Instant Message Me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura  
  
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran had never met. There had never been any card capturing. They where just ordinary 17 year olds doing what they do best. Having fun. One day changed the life for both Syaoran and Sakura when they met in a chat room. First it began as just fun but soon became much much more.  
  
Sakura logged onto the Internet. She smiled as she heard her three favorite words in the whole wide world. You've got mail. Most of it was junk mail but Sakura didn't care. Then she got an e-mail announcing a new chat room. "I might as well check it out because my old shat room isn't that good," Sakura thought as she clicked on the url.  
  
Sakura had to register for a screen name. She filled in her name Kinomoto, Sakura. Then her age 17. Then there was a box that said if you want an online profile please type some information about yourself in here. Your name and age will already appear in your public profile. "Profile? I Like the sound of that," Sakura said with a grin.  
  
Sakura began to type words into her profile. Hello I am Sakura Kinomoto. I live in Japan. I'm not giving out a specific address though. I have short brown hair, emerald green eyes, and a nice smile. I also have a slender body. My favorite color is pink and my favorite flower is the cherry blossom. Actually if you didn't know my name means Cherry Blossom. I'm looking for some cute guys to talk to ^.^ If you think you're the one for me try and find me in chat or e-mail me at Cherry_Blossom_Sakura@hotmail.com  
  
Sakura quickly reread her profile checking for spelling errors. Then she laughed. She scrolled down the sign up page a bit more and found a box that said if you want to add a picture of yourself in your profile please browse your files for a picture to add. Sakura had scanned many pictures of herself before so finding a good one wouldn't be to hard. She ended up picking one with her in her bathing suit. She giggled and then hit enter.   
  
Her profile had been made and so had her account. She looked at the different chat rooms they had. Kids, Teens, Adults. She clicked on teens and a list of chat rooms in the teen area came up. Teens, Black Teens, White Teens, Lesbians, Gays, Christian, Music, Sports, Hook Ups and Party. Sakura was going to enter Teens but the room Hook Ups caught her attention.  
  
"Rooms like that always have something going on," She said with a laugh and clicked the link.  
  
~*~ Chat Room ~*~  
  
Welcome Cherry_Blossom.  
  
Room Members: Adam, Dude, Princess_Snake, Apple_Pie, Amazing, Sporty, AthleteX, Super-Dude, Sexy_Chick, 2_Hot_4_U, Suger, Sour_or_Sweet, Original_Dude, Popular, Hell_Oh_Ladies, Lucky, Gem and Flirty.  
  
Adam: Hello Cherry_Blossom.  
  
Cherry_Blossom: Hi  
  
Dude: Wuzzup people?  
  
Sexy_Chick: Any Hot guys wanna chat? Private message me.  
  
Gem: Original_Dude wanna chat?  
  
Original_Dude: Sure  
  
Amazing: Any hot girls wanna chat with a hot guy? Private message me.  
  
~*~ Sakura Receives A Private Message ~*~  
  
AthleteX: Hello  
  
Cherry_Blossom: Hi  
  
AthleteX: Are you new here?  
  
Cherry_Blossom: Yeah are you?  
  
AthleteX: Yeah  
  
AthleteX: So do you wanna chat?  
  
Cherry_Blossom: Sure  
  
AthleteX: A/s/l  
  
Cherry_Blossom: 17/f/japan and you?  
  
AthleteX: 17/m/hong Kong  
  
Cherry_Blossom: Kewl ~_~  
  
AthleteX: So what do you wanna talk about?  
  
Cherry_Blossom: I don't care you pick.  
  
AthleteX: OK how about you.  
  
Cherry_Blossom: OK  
  
AthleteX: So what do you look like?  
  
Cherry_Blossom: I have short brown hair, emerald green eyes, a great smile and a slender body. My skin is a nice peachy color and my cheeks and a soft pink.  
  
AthleteX: You sound sexy. I have dark brown hair, reddish-brown eyes, nice smile, I'm athletic and my skin is a pail peach color.  
  
Cherry_Blossom: You sound cute.  
  
AthleteX: What's it like in Japan?  
  
Cherry_Blossom: Its quite nice. Since it's summer its very warm even a night. What's Hong Kong like.  
  
AthleteX: Hong Kong sounds pretty much the same as Japan. I love summer.  
  
Cherry_Blossom: Me to.  
  
AthleteX: Do you like any sports? I love sports.  
  
Cherry_Blossom: I'm not very good at sports but I am a cheerleader.  
  
AthleteX: Woah! You already sound hot enough and to make it even better you are a cheerleader. Am I in heaven or something?  
  
Cherry_Blossom: Heh you wish you where in heaven.  
  
AthleteX: Do you have MSN?  
  
Cherry_Blossom: Yeah do you?  
  
AthleteX: Yeah what's you e-mail address? Mine is Athletic_Green@hotmail.com  
  
Cherry_Blossom: Mine is Cherry_Blossom_Sakura@hotmail.com  
  
AthleteX: Cool  
  
Cherry_Blossom: Well chat is closing in afew minutes so maybe I'll see you in chat tomorrow or maybe you'll be on MSN.  
  
AthleteX: Yeah maybe. Bye for now hottie.  
  
~*~ Private Message end ~*~  
  
~*~ Chat End ~*~  
  
Sakura turned off the computer and laughed. "This guy thinks I'm hot," She giggled, :But he does sound sort of cute."  
  
Sakura changed into her NightGown and jumped into her bed. Then she turned off the light right beside her bed. The room was completely dark. Sakura liked the dark. It is very easy to fall asleep in the dark for Sakura. Being in the dark for Sakura is very relaxing. Sakura quickly feel asleep because of the nice atmosphere she had around her.  
  
Then next morning she woke up and had a shower. Then she went downstairs to eat. She was so happy that is was the summer holidays. That meant now school for two months! After eating Sakura went upstairs to check her e-mail.  
  
She had no mail. Then she logged on MSN. AthleteX had added her to his buddy list and he was online. His screen name was Athlete and Sakura's was Flower.  
  
~*~ Instant Message ~*~  
  
Athlete: Hello.  
  
Flower: Hi.  
  
Athlete: How are you?  
  
Flower: I'm fine how are you?  
  
Athlete: I'm good. Oh one thing I never asked you for your name last night. So what is your name?  
  
Flower: Sakura. It means cherry blossom.  
  
Athlete: You screen name is Cherry_Blossom and that's what your name means? Heh well my name is Syaoran. Can you send me a picture of yourself?  
  
Flower: Sure.  
  
Sakura sent Syaoran and picture of her in her Cheer leading uniform.  
  
Athlete: God you look good! Way better then a blond! Here let me send you a picture of me.  
  
Syaoran sent Sakura a picture of him in his Soccer outfit.  
  
Flower: I was right! You are cute! You have to love brown hair.  
  
Athlete: Hey ummm what's you postal address? I want to send you something.  
  
Sakura told Syaoran her postal address and she told him hers.  
  
~*~ End of instant message ~*~  
  
The next day Sakura received a cherry blossom in the mail. It was sent in express mail and was from Syaoran. Sakura smiled. Over the summer they began to give out more personal information like where they live, what school they go to, and phone numbers.  
  
Finally it was the end of summer. Sakura was enjoying her last day of freedom out in the front yard in a lawn chair getting a tan in her bathing suit.  
  
"Is this the Kinomoto residence?" a young man asked.  
  
Sakura had her sunglasses on so she couldn't really see who was talking to her. "Yes it is," She replied.  
  
"Could you tell me where Sakura is?" The man asked.  
  
"I'm Sakura," She said taking off her sunglasses.  
  
The man's eyes widened. Sakura walked up to the man and said, "Syaoran?". He nodded his head.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked a bit surprised.  
  
"I had to see if the goddess was really real," He said taking Sakura into his arms, "I had to say I love you."  
  
Sakura blushed and said, "You fell in love with some one on the Internet? So did I..."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran kissed and Syaoran stayed in Japan with Sakura from then on.  
  
Me: Aww so kawaii. I know it went a bit fast and could have used a little more detail but oh well! Flames are very welcome! They encourage me to write more. Bye! 


End file.
